


Far Above the Moon

by hetricsquirrelchild



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetricsquirrelchild/pseuds/hetricsquirrelchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Cop's offer to to give a certain excitable spaceman a ride home is enough to put Bad Cop in a mood, but when the radio comes on, things take a drastic turn, and GCBC see a side of Benny they never thought they'd see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Above the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Is it sad that my first AO3 story is a Lego Movie story? Probably, but I digress. "Space Oddity" is a David Bowie song.

Bad Cop sighed and tightened his grip on the stirring wheel. He glanced over at Benny in the passenger seat who was rambling about some missalaneous thing he'd seen out the window. Bad silently willed the hyperactive spaceman to quiet down and give him at least a short moment of peace, but no such luck.

 _"This is your fault,"_ Bad thought bitterly to his other half.

_"Now don't be that way. He needed a ride home. It's the right thing to do."_

_"He didn't need a ride home,_ you  _offered. Now we're stuck with him for the next 20 minutes, and he won't shut up."_

He heard Good cop chuckle in the back of his mind, much to his displeasure.

Bad cop looked over at Benny once more. GCBC had been on their way home from a visit with their parents in the country when they saw Benny floating along the side of the road, spacesuit, cracked helmet and all. Good Cop had insisted they pull over and ask him if he needed a ride anywhere. They were relatively far from the city after all, nearly in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by corn fields and open sky. Bad had been reluctant. He wanted to get back to work, and the spaceman didn't exactly look like he needed any assistance, but Good had ignored him and pulled over anyway. Benny had replied with an enthusiastic "Sure! Thanks G!" and floated into the car.

He was STILL floating, Bad noticed with annoyance. There was at least half an inch between Benny and the seat, and if it weren't for the seat belt across his waist, he'd no doubt be touching the roof of the car right now.

 _"Why don't you talk to him,"_ G suggested.  _"T_ _hen at least you would have something to do to occupy yourself other than grumble."_

 _"Why don't_ you _talk to him, if you want_ me  _to so badly?"_

_"Because you need to work on your social skills, not me."_

Bad inwardly groaned, but chose not to keep complaining about it. 

"Hey spaceman, I have a question," Bad snapped, a little too harshly, Good noted.

Benny didn't seem to notice the harsh tone though, and instead smiled and replied, "What's up B?"

"Why didn't you just take a spaceship home? You seem to take one everywhere else."

Benny's smile didn't falter, but it... it changed. It was a nervous smile, and it made Bad Cop feel uneasy.

"Oh well, uh... "Benny rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just not the right day for that kind of thing," Benny said, his voice squeaking a bit.

Bad raised a brow in question.

"What do you mean 'not the right day'?"

"You know, sometimes I just need a break from that stuff."

Bad Cop, though still confused, didn't push the issue any further. It was obviously a sensitive subject that Benny didn't have any desire to talk about. However, their was now an awkward air in the car, and Bad wanted badly to get rid of it.

Without a word, he turned on the radio and started flipping through the stations. The awkwardness immediately faded as Benny started bouncing and talking once more, excitedly recommending different stations they could listen to (all of them 80's rock stations, Bad realized). It was hard to actually listen to what song was playing on each station with Benny talking over all of them. Bad tried to shove down his agitation, for his own sake. Getting anymore irritated than he was would only make the drive miserable.

He kept flipping idly through each station, until Benny abruptly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" the spaceman shouted, "stay on this one!"

Bad snatched his wrist away from Benny's grasp, biting back the urge to snap at the spaceman. He instead listened to the soft sounds of a guitar being emitted through the radio.

 _"O_ _f course it's a song about space,"_ Bad thought.

 _"It's a good song though. Just let him listen to it,"_ Good replied.

_Ground control to Major Tom. Ground control to Major Tom. Take your protein pills and put your helmet on._

"This is from the early 70's," Bad Cop said.

"1969," Benny corrected quietly, seeming much more subdued now that the song was playing. Bad noticed that Benny was utilizing gravity, finally sitting in the seat instead of hovering above it.

"I'm surprised you're listening to something that isn't from the 80's," Bad muttered.

"Yeah..." Benny replied halfheartedly.

He felt Good Cop stir anxiously in the back of his mind. This wasn't right. Something was off. Bad ignored the feeling for now. Everything was probably fine.

_This is Major Tom to ground control. I'm stepping through the door. And I'm floating in a most peculiar way. And the stars look very different today._

For the first time the entire drive, a dead silence had fallen over the car, aside from David Bowie singing through the speakers. Bad glanced at Benny again, and he felt unnerved. A strange sort of calm had come over the spaceman... and he looked sad. Those were two things they never associated with Benny. The guy always seemed so energetic and lively. The distant look in his eyes though; it looked wrong on his boyish face.

Benny bit his bottom lip and quickly turned his head to gaze out the window at some nonexistent object. Good cop, who had switched in after the car had become quiet, noticed Benny was trembling. Good frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Benny? Are you alright?"

Benny flinched and looked back at Good cop sheepishly. His eyes were red and shimmering with unfallen tears. Needless to say, GCBC were taken aback.

_Though I'm past one-hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still. And I think my spaceship knows which way to go._

That's when Benny broke. He threw his head in his gloved hands and bawled, his tears falling down his flushed cheeks and through his cracked helmet. Good's hand was still resting on his shoulder, and he felt Benny's body jerk with each painstaking sob.

Good cop removed his hand for a moment and pulled the car over to the side of the road, putting it in park.

Benny sniffled and swiped at his eyes, no doubt trying to compose himself, but fresh tears just kept coming.

_Ground control to Major Tom, your circuit's dead. There's something wrong. Can you hear me Major Tom?_

"I'm sorry guys," Benny rasped, forcing out a broken laugh. "I didn't mean to freak out and break down in your car. This song... it gets to me I guess."

"It's alright Benny," Good reassured gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?"

"Okay," Benny whimpered quietly. He took a shaky breath in and out. "It's just that, space is amazing, ya know? It's awesome and beautiful and perfect. You're up there, and you just get so caught up in it, because it's so  _big._  But... by the time you remember there's another world under you, with people on it that you know and care about and stuff..." Benny ran a quaking hand over the jagged crack at the base of his helmet. "You realize you might not get to come back down."

_Here am I floating in my tin can, far above the moon._

Bad Cop unbuckled his seat belt, and then leaned over to unbuckle Benny's.

"I get it if you want me to get out now," Benny mumbled.

"Just shut up," Bad said, but his tone was soft, "and come here."

With that, Benny leaned over, and Good Cop pulled him into his lap. He rubbed comforting circles on Benny's back as his tears dampened their jeans.

"It's just not the right day for David Bowie," Good Cop said. Benny chuckled wetly.

"Yeah, guess not."

_Planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can do._


End file.
